


Mine Forever

by boyf



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Camp - Freeform, Camp Campbell, Cc daniel - Freeform, Danvid, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, cc Max - Freeform, cc david - Freeform, daniel (camp camp) - Freeform, david (camp camp) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyf/pseuds/boyf
Summary: David has been waiting his whole life to get his soulmate mark. But when it shows up, it isn't what he expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! So i've decided to make a Danvid fic. It might not be long, but I'm excited to write it and I hope that you guys will enjoy it!

The day a person turned 21 was the day that they got their soulmate mark. That was the way it had always been. Their mark would show a specific trait about one's soulmate, whom they would usually meet within a week of gaining their mark. That person would be their most ideal match, whether they accepted it or not.

And tomorrow was the day David would get his mark.

He was absolutely ecstatic about it. Despite what Gwen and the campers might have thought, inside, he was so lonely. He was just looking forward to meeting that special person. So much that he had decided to stay up until the clock struck midnight so he could watch it appear. And right now it was 11:57.

His heart was pounding as his eyes skimmed across his bare chest and arms. His whole life had been leading up to this moment.

When he had been a child, he had wanted to be surrounded by loved ones when the mark appeared. But recently, he had realized that he wanted to be alone when it appeared. It wasn't that he didn't want his friends to see it. No, he would most definitely be showing them. But he had come to a conclusion that he wanted to be left alone to his pondering without people around him yelling and celebrating.

His breath hitched as the digital clock on his bedside table struck 11:59. He was standing in front of his tall mirror which was attached to his wall. It was about to happen. It was actually going to happen. David's mind was wandering with scenarios. What if his mark didn't appear at all? What if he never met his soulmate and he was left alone for the rest of his life? But his doubts were proven wrong as he saw the reflection of the clock strike 12:00, and he felt a small burning sensation on his collarbone.

He winced slightly but didn't dare close his eyes as he watched the mark appear. The red from the burning subsided, and a simple skull and crossbones were left in its place. He stared at it in disbelief, trying to calm down his racing heart. "What..." he breathed out, gently tracing the skull with his fingers.

His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Was his soulmate... Already dead? He froze and considered the thought. He had never heard of an instance where someone got a mark if their soulmate was dead, which calmed him quite a bit. But that would mean that his soulmate could potentially be a murderer. He shuddered and turned away from the mirror. He didn't want to think about that possibility. But it was more than likely. 

He tried to reassure himself with reminders that even if his soulmate WAS a murderer, he still had a soulmate. And that was more than some people could say. "Jeez..." he muttered as he climbed into bed and turned off the lamp. He would just have to wait and see.


	2. Tree Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David meets his soulmate much sooner than he expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! It really motivates me to keep writing when people like my story! Anyways~ This chapter will introduce the mystery guy! Hint: It's the cultist whom we all love ^^

The next day when David awoke, it was to the sound of many little hands knocking on his bedroom window. He sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He usually never stayed up as late as he did last night, so as a result, he had obviously missed breakfast. The kids would never get up early just to wish him a happy birthday. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and got onto his feet, which was when he realized that he still wasn't wearing a shirt. He didn't dare turn around so they could see his mark. Instead, he went to his closet and pulled out a clean shirt, throwing it on haphazardly. His new mission? Do NOT let the campers or Gwen see his mark. 

David sighed and tied his scarf around his neck before heading to the window and opening it. "Hey there, campers! Sorry I wasn't up sooner, I stayed up late finishing the paperwork for the new counselor!" That wasn't exactly a lie- he HAD been doing the paperwork for a couple hours- but that wasn't why he had stayed up so late. 

Max raised an eyebrow at David, his hands shoved into the pocket of his hoodie as usual. "David, that's bullshit. You were up late because you got your mark. That's why we're here." His small hand gestured toward himself and the other campers. "So let's see it." There were small murmurs of agreement between the campers. At this, David's heart dropped. He hadn't even known that the kids knew about his birthday. Gwen must have told them. With a sigh, he quickly considered his options. He could lie and say that his mark hadn't appeared in the first place, which would risk them asking him to prove it, which would ultimately expose him as a liar. And he was not a liar. He could tell the truth and show them his mark, and there weren't really any negatives to that plan. After all, the worst that they could do was point and laugh, which, sadly, he was used to. Or, he could avoid the question altogether and scold Max for trying to invade his private life. 

He decided to go with that option.

"Now, Max, it's impolite to ask about people's marks. That's their personal business, not yours." Despite David's mostly calm demeanor, he could feel his face heating up from embarrassment. He couldn't even tell these children about his mark? 'How pathetic,' he thought to himself.

This earned a scoff from Max, although the rest of the campers shrugged it off. After all, David was right. It was rude to ask about people's marks. Max rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dumbass. We're gonna go." He turned away and was about to start heading back, but he turned back toward David after a moment of silence. "Gwen told me she wants to see you." He then strolled away with the rest of the campers close behind him. 

With a tired sigh, David closed his window and made his way out of the cabin that he stayed in every night. He was immediately greeted by a man who had been standing right outside of his door and jumped in surprise. "Oh! You must be the new counselor!" He said this with much enthusiasm despite his obviously startled demeanor. The man that he had run into looked a bit unhealthy, despite seeming to be in his early 20s, with bags under his eyes and very pale skin. He had light blonde hair which was swooped up in a style that was similar to David's, and was wearing a plain white shirt and long white pants. 

He replied with just as much enthusiasm as David, "Yes, that's me! Let me introduce myself." He held out his hand, and David reached out and took it. Daniel's grip was almost painful to David as they shook hands. "I'm Daniel! I came to help here because unfortunately, my old camp got shut down... So, i've been searching night and day for a new camp!" As Daniel released David's hand, the latter finally noticed a mark on the man's arm.

It was a cedar pine tree.

He took a shuddering breath, suddenly very nervous. That was his favorite tree. He could be talking to his soulmate right now and the man wouldn't have a clue because his mark was covered up by his scarf. He didn't mention it, afraid that if he did that Daniel would laugh in his face and tell him that the mark was for someone else. But something did click in his head: The skull. If he was correct in his assumption that Daniel was his soulmate, then that would mean that the skull would have to pertain to him in some way. When he thought about it, Daniel did look a bit unsettling, in a way that he hadn't seen in anyone else. It seemed like he hadn't gotten proper sleep for weeks, but he somehow still managed to act relaxed.

Apparently Daniel had been talking while David was thinking to himself, because he was now smiling and looking at the counselor expectantly. He snapped out of his trance and stated apologetically, "I'm sorry, Daniel, I was thinking about all of the fun things that we're going to do today! Could you say that again?"

At this, the blonde man's eyes sparkled and he let out an amused laugh. David felt his heart melt in his chest. "That's alright. I just asked where I'll be sleeping tonight?" 

Oh. He hadn't thought of that.

"Well... There's an extra bed in my cabin! You can stay there until we figure something out." David smiled politely and adjusted his scarf. 

"Great! I'll go put my things there!" Daniel grinned and picked up his bags which he had previously set on the ground. 

David smiled and pulled the spare key out of his pocket, handing it to Daniel. "Alright! Meet me and the campers by the campfire when you're done!" And with that, Daniel walked away, leaving David alone with his thoughts yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for that chapter >:) Don't worry, next chapter will be a bit more exciting, there might be a little flirting going on with Daniel~ Stay tuned!


	3. im sorry i died for a year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello!!  
> first off, before you start screaming at me, i'm sorry for not updating for so long. i literally have no excuse, i just sort of lost interest, as i usually do when i'm working on something. BUT this chapter is a bit longer, so enjoy it! 
> 
> and thank you to everyone who commented, i was just on my AO3 and i looked through all of my unread comments and holy shit, there are a LOT of people who were looking forward to this. sorry again haha but i decided to just buckle down, put in my earbuds, and stay up late to do this for you guys. sorry sorry babs <3
> 
> also i'll TRY to stay motivated this time haha, but for now, enjoy the chapter <33

Daniel had made himself comfortable in David's cabin very quickly, feeling free to come out of his room without wearing a shirt. It made poor David blush every time he saw the man's rock hard chest and toned stomach.

David was currently sat on his bed, leaning back and trying to relax. It was 10:30 pm at the moment, and the campers were asleep, but he was sure that he would be awake for a few more hours. He couldn't stop thinking about Daniel. He was convinced that the man was his soulmate. He had to be, right? A week had passed by, and he hadn't met anyone else of interest. It would be odd to get a crush on someone who wasn't your soulmate. And yes, he did have a crush. He had realized this the day that Daniel moved in.

He suddenly heard the slight creak of the door and looked up to see the subject of his thoughts standing there. "Oh! I'm sorry I forgot to knock, but... Could I sleep in here tonight? My room is too hot." This, of course, was a lie. He was starting to get lonely because he had not realised that David was his soulmate, and he just needed to hold someone. Daniel was afraid of these feelings; he had never been so vulnerable before, but right now, he couldn't care less about that.

David opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Sleeping in the same bed as Daniel? That would be... well, it would be amazing. To feel the man's warmth next to him, close enough to touch... He could feel his face heating up at the thought. Finally, he managed only one word. "...Okay." He cursed himself for sounding so nervous. In all honesty, he hadn't ever shared a bed with anyone. The only times he could remember sleeping in someone else's bed was when he was a toddler and slept with his parents when he had a nightmare. This would be completely different.

His heart raced as Daniel smiled that smile of his and started making his way over to the bed. "Wonderful! Thank you, David." Without hesitation, he climbed under the covers and sighed contently. For a moment, David pondered how the man could manage to be so calm, but that thought quickly melted away as Daniel's strong arms wrapped around him. David gasped subtly and looked up at his face, but his eyes were already closed. He tried to calm his heart so Daniel wouldn't feel it through his chest, since they were pressed together tightly. He didn't know if he should give into the man's warmth or question his motives. He bit his lip and rested his head against his soulmate's shoulder, deciding to go with the first choice. Cuddling surely couldn't hurt.

\---

Morning came soon enough, and for once, David woke up refreshed. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that Daniel was still holding him. He felt his heart swell with affection, and he relaxed against him. He felt so wonderful and warm. His eyelids were drooping due to him still not being fully awake. He felt too relaxed to move too much, but he felt himself reach out and start to trace the little tree mark on Daniel's arm.

He wasn't at peace for too long, though, before he felt the other man begin to stir in his sleep. David drew his hand back away from him and carefully peeled himself away from him. His hand instantly flew up to his bare neck.  _Where is my scarf?_ he thought frantically. He didn't have time to find it, though, because the blond man was beginning to sit up. In the subtlest way possible, the freckled man lifted the blanket up to his neck and held it there.

David wasn't even sure why he was hiding his mark at this point. He supposed that he was just afraid that if Daniel found out, he would be a bit disappointed. After all, he thought himself to be very plain and average looking. His freckles and pale skin weren't exactly stunning. 

_But if he really is my soulmate, he won't care about that._

He was brought out of his thoughts by Daniel's groggy voice. "Morning," he murmured. His bleach blond hair, which was usually pushed back out of his face, was now ruffled and messy. His bright blue eyes wandered over to David, where they did a quick up-and-down movement. The corner of his lips twitched with amusement, as if he saw something that David didn't. 

The redhead's cheeks, neck, and ears flushed, and he averted his gaze. He inwardly cursed himself for losing his scarf. He managed to bring his eyes back up to meet the other's. "Good morning," he replied in the most confident tone that he could. He wanted to get up out of bed, but then he would have to hold his hand over the little skull that was on his collarbone.

Thankfully, Daniel got up first. He slung his legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself up so he was standing. "My apologies for inviting myself in last night," he said simply. His hand moved up and ran through his blond locks. 

David let out an awkward, breathy laugh. "That's alright."  _I was lonely anyway,_ he added on in his mind.

Daniel made his way over to the closed door and reached out for the doorknob. He hesitated for a moment, looking back at David. He seemed as if he wanted to say something, but just as he opened his mouth, the door was slammed open. It would have hit Daniel straight in the face if he hadn't quickly leaped out of the way. On the other side of the doorway stood Gwen, looking frantic.

"David, Max crashed the bus again!" She yelled breathlessly, as if she had been running for a while. She was looking straight forward at David, but when she caught sight of the blond out of the corner of her eye, she seemed to forget completely about the issue at hand and turned her attention toward him. "Why are you in David's room?" she asked with a hint of protectiveness in her tone. 

David lifted his chin and glared at her with a hard expression. "If you must know, I was speaking to David about my employment paperwork. And I was just leaving."

The two went silent, instead having a glaring match. David was beginning to get uncomfortable because: 1. He didn't like all of the negativity in the room, and 2. He still had to hold the blanket in front of his mark and he was getting anxious about it. He looked downwards at the blanket and spoke in a firm tone, "Gwen, I'll be out soon, but I need to get dressed and then we can deal with the Max situation. I would appreciate it if you both left."

This brought both Daniel and Gwen back to reality, and they both looked over to the redhead. 

No further words were spoken as both of them left the room. Finally. David stood up and sighed, pushing his red hair back out of his face. He felt like he was going through too much trouble to hide the mark. No one would judge him if they knew, right? After all, he couldn't help who his soulmate was.

He took his time getting dressed, wishing he could just stay inside for the day. He grabbed his scarf and tied it around his neck, then swallowed a pill from the little bottle on his bedside table. With one last deep breath, he put on his happy face and stepped outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there we go!! i hope you enjoyed, and i'll TRY to get another chapter out soon but honestly, I can't promise anything :')

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first chapter! I KNOW, it's short. Don't yell at me. The next one will be longer. 
> 
> Also, if I start slacking on writing the chapters, please yell at me in that case. I'll need the motivation. I'll get the next one up as soon as I finish it! <3


End file.
